Emails
by your royal highness
Summary: Ziva and McGee's emails to each other during the four months the team was split up. McGiva friendship, hints of Jibbs and Tiva
1. RE: Ziva

Ziva-

Hey Ziva, it's Tim…uh…McGee….Elf Lord…Probie….uhh...I hope this works. I managed to hack into Mossad files to extract your email address...so hopefully this gets to you. Just wanted to see how you were doing, you know, since Vance broke up the team. Abs isn't taking it very well, not even Caf-Pow will cheer her up! What's it like in Israel? I haven't been there in a while…is it still really beautiful? I miss you and your death threats, seeing your smirking face walk into the bullpen…I even miss Tony and his stupid movie lines! I even miss being called _probie, _can you believe that? All the people down in Cyber Crimes call me 'boss'. A little scary, if you think about it. I think that they all just think I'm going to shoot them because I am the only one down there that's actually been on the field and knows how to handle a gun. I even miss Gibbs yelling at me to do what I'm told…well, actually. I do do what I'm told. I guess I miss Gibbs yelling at Tony to tell him what to do. :) I even miss Gibbs' head-slaps, am I going crazy or what? I swear it's the cyber units. I do! Is it warm in Israel? It's freezing down in the sub-basement. I miss you guys something fierce, I need you guys back! I know that complaining to you isn't going to do anything, but I might as well give it a shot.

-McGoogle

p.s. The night we got split up, I saw you and Tony heading home together…care to explain?

p.p.s. Abby says "Hi."


	2. RE: McGee

McGee-

McGee! Tim! It is you! I did not know how to stay in contact with people in NCIS or America, but now I do. Thank you so much, McGee. You do not know how happy I am to receive this message. Israel is beautiful, but…well it is not home. I miss NCIS. I miss everyone. I miss you and your 'geek' talk (No offense), Abby and her enormous hugs, Gibbs and his coffee, Ducky and his stories, Jimmy and his laugh, and even…my partner. My 'partner' here is not fun, he does not tell jokes, he does not do anything in a joking matter. Everything here is work and just work. I miss you all. Please, McGee help get us back. My operations that I am working here are nowhere near the level that I had back in NCIS. They are so strict, I am almost afraid that my days are numbered. I already had to witness someone in a Mossad Operative get shot by Mossad themselves, and I could not take it. I already had to live through Jenny's death, why did I have to be forced to live through another agent's death? Regarding the relationship that my partner and I have…I will not reveal what happened that night, but I will say that it has changed both of us for the better. And no, do not assume.

Shalom,

Your Ninja Ziva

p.s. Tell Abby I said "Hi" too! And tell everyone I miss them.

p.p.s. How is Gibbs dealing with Jenny's death?

p.p.p.s. Is there anyway that I could get in contact with my partner?


	3. RE: Last Night Sex

Ziva-

Oh, sounds tough. I'm sorry, Ziva, I really am. I would do something if I could, but I can't. Vance has things really tight down here in the sub-basement. He's technically my boss now. It really, as Tony would say, sucks. (Insert movie reference here). Abby has this wall that's devoted to you and Tony. No, not that kind of wall, just a memory of both of you. She knows that you two are coming back. She even has a countdown to the number of days that you've been gone. So I guess it would be called a count 'up' instead. I don't see much of Gibbs, but I have lunch with Abby everyday and she said that he's still Gibbs, but he doesn't yell as much. I mean, he's annoyed with how the team is split up, but I think he really loved Jenny. I have to remember that I don't have to cover up everything I do anymore, because Tony won't be looking. Now all I have to do is watch out for Vance! I'll see what I can do on my lunch break to get some sort of communication with Tony. Oh, Ziva. I know that you said that I can't assume, but even if I did assume, you couldn't kill me, because that would mean flying all the way back to DC. (Which I wouldn't mind). But I'll just assume.

-Probie-Wan Kenobi

p.s. You. And. Tony. Had. Sex.

p.p.s. About time!


	4. RE: Dead One

Dead One-

How DARE you assume that my partner and I had sex! How dare you assume anything! Oh, McGee, you are dead. You. Are. Dead. Dead, do you hear me? Dead! I told you not to assume, I told you not to! My partner and I are merely friends, best friends if you must, and nothing more. Oh, you are dead McGee. As my partner would say it, McDead, yes? My partner and I did nothing of the sort. Well, I take that back. I will not reveal any information as to what my partner and I did during our last night together. Dare I ask what you and Abby did? Do I assume like you did? I think I will, McDead. Oh, McGee, you do not know how lucky you are to not be in the same country as me right now.

-Ziva

p.s. Any luck with finding a way to communicate with my partner?

p.p.s. Or are you too busy writing another novel? Is what I am writing, as you Americans would say it, 'gold', McGee?


	5. RE: Vance's Mission

Ziva-

Look, I'm sorry, all right. It's just that you never want to talk about your sex life, and since you didn't want to talk about what you and Tony did, I would just assume that you did have sex. I mean, you never talk about it ever and…this is the part where you yell 'McGee' or Tony calls me some other nickname. Probably McRamble. And no, Abby and I didn't do anything. In fact, I just gave her one of those huge, bone-crushing hugs and then went back home. We still see each other Ziva, unlike you and Tony. Vance gave me a mission today. I think I'm classified from telling you what's in it. Sorry there, Ziva. Truly, I am sorry for assuming. I won't assume. Oh, and uh…I think I found a way to send mail to Tony. Abby's been getting postcards. I'll sneak down and get you the address a little later. I heard that Gibbs' new team is a mess, and that Vance better learn to sleep with his eyes open because Gibbs is pissed. Director won't answer any questions Gibbs asks about us. I visited Ducky today! He told me to tell you 'I hope you're doing well, young Ziva. Take care'. Ziva, it's not anything like it normally is without anyone around here. And this nicknaming thing is really getting on my nerves… 'boss'…wonder what Tony would say to that? Sorry about assuming with you and Tony though, really. I better go though, Vance is going to come down soon to check up on me. I'm supposed to be cracking codes not talking to you! Sorry!

MISS. YOU.

-Tim

p.s. How come you can't say Tony's name? Okay, _type_ his name, to be more specific. Why not? Miss him? Okay, as Tony would say it, 'Shutting up now, boss'.


	6. RE: Israel

Tim-

Listen, I understand your concern for me and my partner, but please. Do not assume. Do not assume, McGee. Oh, what I would give to be with you, Gibbs, and my partner again. Life is pure hell in Mossad. Pure hell, McGee. Another operative gone the teensiest bit wrong, and you are getting shot at. By your own team members, McGee! I would like that address for my partner. I want to be able to contact him over…well however long we are gone for. McGee, I do not know how much more I can take of this crude behavior. They are a thousand times worse than they were when I was here before. I can not take this anymore. I miss America, and when I was in America, I missed Israel. Is there really no place for me anymore, McGee? Is there really no place that is quite suitable for me? Maybe I should be on a boat in the middle of the sea like my partner, between Israel and America, in a place where men are actually fair, and team members actually care about each other. This is going to be a horrible time for me. I do not want to live here. If I knew that I could get out of Israel alive, I would get onto a plane tonight and fly back to Washington. I would give anything to get out of here. I miss you all. So much, it hurts. For once, last night, when I was trying to fall asleep, I thought of all of your beautiful faces. Your chubby, cute one and your cu-tip haircut, Abby's loveable gothic features and her black ponytails, Gibbs' silver hair and that half-smile he always gives, Ducky's rejuvenated old-man's face with his glasses and his autopsy scrubs, even Palmer and that curly hair with those glasses….especially my partner. Oh, his short brown hair, his famous 'DiNozzo' smile, the way he laughs, that cute little dimple he gets on one side of his cheek. The little freckle that he has on his right forearm, and even the little brown hairs on his hairy little butt. And while I was thinking of all of you, I started to cry. And yes, McGee, I know what you are thinking. Ziva has emotions? Yes, I know, but I do miss you all, and I do deeply care for you all….even _Tony_.

-Ziva


	7. RE: USS Ronald Regan

Ziva-

You said his name! Good girl! And I'm sorry you're having such a horrible time in Israel. Hopefully it will get better. Can you believe that it's already been five weeks since we've been away from each other? Gibbs doesn't seem to be doing anything to get us back though, which is really scary, for me at least. Tony apparently has been deployed to another ship; he's not on the USS Ronald Regan anymore. His address has obviously changed as well, so I don't have it anymore. But don't worry, I will have it when he sends Abs another letter. I miss you guys terribly. Abby made it worse by crying today. Maybe you should talk to her. Is there anyway that you could contact her via MTAC? Gibbs doesn't know what to do with himself. I heard him yelling at Vance today about you and Tony and I. Okay, Ziva, make me feel better. Tell me what happened when you and Tony went home. Did you two finally make up? Finally make-out? Finally admit your feelings for each other? Finally sleep together? Finally HUG? Have you ever hugged? Ever? I thought you two were best friends! You've hugged _me_, you've hugged Abs (but so has everyone), you've hugged Gibbs, you've hugged Ducky…why not Tony? You are best friends! So what did you two do? It's eating me on the inside that I don't know what you did. Do you really want me to ask Abs to ask him what happened?

-Probie

p.s. About the hairy butt comment…I don't even want to know.


	8. RE: Papa

McGee-

Oh my father is the most arrogant person in the world! I can not stand him, McGee! I can not! He called me into his office today to talk to me about my relationship with NCIS. I told him I had a strictly professional relationship, and then he tells me that he has been spying on me again? He showed pictures of Tony and I together eating dinner in a restaurant and then walking out a movie theater. We are _friends_ McGee, but papa will not believe that! Tony is part of the reason that he _asked Vance_ for my position at NCIS to be terminated. He thought that I was _getting married _to _Tony. _He would not even listen to me when I tried to calmly explain to him what was really going on, but of course, papa does not listen. He is arranging a marriage for me, McGee, you must go and get Gibbs to convince Vance to let me come home. I can not and will not marry this man. If you do not hear from me for a while, it is probably because I am either hiding from my father and the person that he has arranged me to marry or I am dead. Since this may be my last email, I will tell you that what my partner and I did that night did not require clothes, but it did require a bed. So yes, when you assumed, you assumed right. Do not hate me, McGee. Know that I miss you all.

-Ziva


	9. RE: The End

Ziva-

I….I don't know what to say. Your father is arranging a marriage for you? Are you serious? Because of…of Tony? I know that Gibbs has a rule not to date a co-worker, but even he wouldn't…fire you! So you love Tony…I knew that. You finally overcame to your sexual tension…I assumed that, but getting an arranged marriage? Didn't even see it coming. Don't this Ziva, you can't die. I…I'll get someone out there. I'll go out there myself and take you back with me so that we can put you under protective custody! Ziva you have to be joking, right? I mean, what the hell am I supposed to tell Tony? Do you know how much it would kill him? To find out that the woman he loves is getting an arranged marriage and may get shot by Mossad? I don't know if I was supposed to tell you that, but it doesn't matter. Ziva! Ziva! You can't do this! ZIVA!

-McGee

p.s. Reply as soon as you get this so I know you're still alive.

_Last Email Sent by TimothyMcGee at navy. ncis. mil to ZivaDavid at mossad. gov. il on August 28th, 2008 at 2:31 AM_


End file.
